Through Mind's Eye
by Daemetriyah K. Luna
Summary: A young Vida witch is caught in a struggle of life and death. But what about her ex and new bf? Edited 1st chapter so R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only person I don't own is Adianna Vida. All others are OC's and I own the story and all its lines!!

Chapter 1:

Ah… The nightlife. But it is not as one might think, no. Far from it, really. You see, Adianna, Isis, and I are crashing a bash tonight. Not just any bash, though. But rather, one from Kendra's infamous circuit. That's right. We 3 are of the lines descending from Macht- I am a cousin of Sarah, and a post-member of her hunting pack, back then. But still, a lot of time has past since then…

Another time, another place… What the heck? Just recently, I decided to dye my hair honey-blond- with low-light tones- to compromise my newly-gotten golden tan. But it was Isis' idea to add like, 6 or 7 different shades of blond-highlights in. So, checking myself in one of the salon's mirrors, I gently combed and tousled the ends, giving off an I-just-woke-up-and-rolled-out-of-bed look- without all that frizz. _Stunning, _I thought, flipping back my incredulously long grazing hair that reaches just under the hollow of my back. 

Now glancing back at the mirror, I found all the strength that Dominique was talking about: I possessed the essence of both Kitana and Vitalinee- a combination of fear and love in myself, from the older sisters of the two infamous twin Vidas, themselves. Or perhaps it's my image: 17 piercing and 5 tattoos- so far. But that's not the point. The point is, the 3 of us are stopping by a fast-food dine-in before nightfall, for dinner.

__

Daemetriyah, my mother began, _I know that you come from a very most prominent- if not elite, yet, highly subdued, and well-to-do, and respected, traditional military oligarchy, monarchy, democracy, and timocracy aristocracy of full-fledged, pure-blooded, and regal European matriarch stock and lineage of dynastic relations in total hierarchy command, of that, alongside dominant Vida pecking order…_  
  
"Hey Daemetriyah, wutcha lookin' at?" my friend Isis chimed in.  
  
"Him," I replied, pointing to the hottie adjacent to us, "And I know that he's cute, which means he's taken, thus proving my intuitive-intellectual point that he has a girlfriend."  
  
Soon enough, a pretty long, golden blond-haired and bronzed tanned woman a.k.a. a "California Girl", walked up to his table and sat down beside him. _For all the better, I suppose, _I told myself, while silently sulking. _And among the most heraldic ancestry included, dates back into Medieval times, of which the Normans and early Plantagenets where known to be in relation with the general survey of Spain… _  
  
"How can you be so sure that she's his girlfriend?" Adianna asked bluntly, interrupting my chain of thoughts.

__

Damn you, mother!   
  
"I just know. Intuition, like I said..." I replied, trailing off into the back of my mind's abyss… _Listen to me, child! _my mother harshly spoke,_ The general survey of Spain was under King Navarre's rule, dating now from the House of Aragon and Castile, combined. However, most evidently, your grandmother of your father's side heralded a remarkable descent of pure-blooded Sicilian stock, which, in turn, made your father of despicable Russian, German, and yet, still Sicilian, and of Japanese lineage. But I, along with the rest of my side of the family, are most notably direct descendants of the House of-_  
  
"Well, in that case, lemme go find our if you're right, like you said- daydreamer." Isis said, as she went to ask the guy.  
  
"Isis, no!" I cried out in an almost whisper. But she left, anyway. *Sigh* _-Sparta; evidently making you a good-half of a Lakedaemonian Greek Spartiate, that is of your noble birthright. But still, our kind has long been known for never being careless in times of trial; thus, the swiftness of our skills have silently boasted the pride in superiority tactics that marks our human intellect and hunter's sense of gaming instinct- on and off the battlefields, and on the contrary of fictional unbiased knowledge of the theoretical feminine ignorance, at this point in modern times… _Pausing at that last thought, I then glanced over my shoulder to where Isis was standing.  
  
"Hey, is this lovely young lady your girlfriend?" Isis asked him.  
  
"Uh... yeah, she is." he replied, looking amazingly startled and confused at the same time, as to why she would ask.  
  
Then, Isis let out a wolf whistle and whispered to the girl that he's got some catch, realizing that come hitherto, she's hook, like, and sinker. So she then made another wolf whistle. This is when I decided to go and handle the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry that my cousin's bothering you two, she's just a little too into reveling in the superiority of her perception... Let's go, Isis." I interrupted, just before worse, ahem, more embarrassing comments could be made.   
  
"Nice save, 'cuz!" Adianna- yes, Sarah's sister- whispered as we got back to our table, "I don't know what was worse: his face when she asked him if she was his girlfriend, or the face she made when you used the word 'reveling' to describe her actions."  
  
"So, why were you checking him out in the first place?" Isis commented, "Is it because you're looking for a little red-hot lovin', again?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess... not." was all I could say, as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Don't look now, but here comes niner-niner with his inner posse." Adianna suddenly said.  
  
"How wryly amusing. They're here for the sake of red-hot pleasin'." Isis snickered.  
  
"Make that boiling-gone-steaming hot," I replied, disgusted at the sight, "So should we stay a bit longer- I mean, to wait and see how this gets to blood-lusting-gone-blood-thirsty-wickedness?" I interrupted- adding emphasis on that last word, as I got up, and went to throw our trash away.

"Then this is gonna get H*llagood. 'Cause you look so forlorn. You don't need him in your life." Adianna commented- adding extra emphasis on that last word.

"Look or am?" I questioned, obviously in agitation.

"Both." Isis said, in turn, as I went to throw the trash away.   
  
But after I put the tray down, Jaevyn grabbed my arm.   
  
"Daemetriyah, we need to talk," he said, point-blank, with a brazen stare that seemed to stare straight-right through me.  
  
"What about?" I nonchalantly said, in stoic position and expression, carefully avoiding his deep, stunning, and gorgeous, all-the-same, sapphire blue eye contacts.

  
"Us." Was his one word reply. However, seeing him again made my heart, body, soul, and mind are without question- utterly undeniably and ultimately physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually attracted to him -by force. And by choice, right now…  
  
"Us?" I asked, raising my eyebrows inviting him to continue. _He is part illusion- as far as I can see to the dream, _I then told myself. _And yet, he has that apex-scoured, milk-chocolate-brown cut and blow- with those leave high and dry locks of hair, lengthened to be slightly above his ears; which underscores his carapace of gossamer flaxen, that hold eyes that mesmerize- like luscious dark chocolate, when not in contacts, that is. But of course, he is part reality, as far as I can tell. 'Cause he does look oh so damn gorgeous… Just so simply gorgeous in his black, skin-tight shirt which perfectly reveals his new right arm and wrist tats… _

  
"Yes, us." Came the whirlwind-of-a-reply.

"Daemetriyah- Tim's here with his i.p., just to let you know." Adianna ever-so casually butted in. So I glanced up and returned a nod that acknowledged his presence.

"Boyfriend?" Jaevyn Alexander Arun presumed, "I didn't think you'd hook-up all too soon."

"Not boyfriend... he's more of an infatuation, really." I said, carefully choosing my words, as I contemplated on them... "

"Just an infatuation?" he asked, questioningly.

"Yeah. Nothing more." I replied, unmoved or untouched by that question of his… _Cunningness, in short. You were never one to get addicted to power, pleasure, and pain, for you were more than capable in doing so. And in doing so you have found that you not only possess your father's and my altruistic strength and stamina, coinciding, but also the rare, yet cherished Vida essence of both fearlessness and lovingness in the all-in-one same entity… You know what I'm now about to tell you, but I'll tell you again: You are the most beautiful of serpents, dear daughter… However, the more beautiful the snake_, the deadlier its venom. And _that also goes for the hunter and hunted, and predator and prey…_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is just a testing chapter. I may have to rewrite it-- but hopefully not, _if _I receive flames on this… And F.Y.I. The lyrics are from Britney Spears' new song "Toxic".

Chapter 2:

"Daemetriyah…" Jaevyn coolly began, "Your brother seems to be in town."

__

*Baby, can't you see/I'm calling/A guy like you/Should wear a warning/It's dangerous/I'm fallin'/

There's no escape/I can't hide/I need a hit/Baby, give me it/You're dangerous/I'm lovin' it*

"Shut up, Jaevyn." I fiercely remarked. _And Daemon? _I asked my mother, leaving out the "and I" part. _ Whether or not you two or fighting or arguing about the usage of military combat techniques or any other bellicose issue, you two still stay grounded, herein and forthright. _She then coughed, substituting that for silence. _ All I can say is for the both of you, is when he's dangerous, you're formidable. And when he is toxic, you are potent. So, when mixed together, all that can be described is an eruption- but no, not criminally vulgar, but that of a proven time and time again, human body-and-mind-defying, breathtaking, mysterious, illusive, whimsical, and seductive, exuding enigma personas- that, of a smoldering courtesan lady temptress- in your case, a cadre of military "hot dawgs", and he is the gentleman at hand…_

"And don't forget that your father is, too." he then pointed out, sending me back down to earth.

*Too high/Can't come down/It's in the air/And it's all around/Can you feel me now*

"I'm sure they are." I replied, lightly sighing, and toning it down a bit._ And I know that I've seen you both in years of illustrious undercover work, and the evasive, yet painstaking process of classroom sit-and-learn *slash* live-and-learn techniques that have more than paid off._

"Daemon will be arriving directly at "Tragic Kingdom", shortly," he seemed to have soothed, "Look for him."

"Don't think I won't." I hurriedly replied, itching to get him out of my sight… _In addition, though, you two are worldly and under-worldly-renowned for your more-than gracefully-stunning beauty, mental quick-witted prowess, emotional void, moral cause, and lastly, a keen human intuition-got-hunter gaming instinct in this high-tech digital world-sense-of-regard-on-high. And in the end, it's the good moral judgment and the wistfully silent praised that matters…_

*I'm addicted to you/Don't you know that you're toxic/And I love what you do/Don't you know that you're toxic*

And with those words, Jaevyn abruptly left with his crew in obvious unity, leaving myself to converse with my own mother, who surprisingly just arrived. With an "escort". Also, in which Timothé e was about to approach, but decided to back off at the last second upon eyeing my mother's arrival, as well; for he knew that getting into an argument between my mother and I is not exactly the most pleasant of things… But yes, she too has the essence of both Kitana and Vitalinee- rarer even, to have been given a precious onyx teardrop pentacle pendant by Dominique, herself- however, I have one, too-- and to have a careening mystic aura that demands attentiveness when seen by other witches and vampires, alike, of which I sadly do not possess… But I knew then what we were about to discuss- in public, when I felt a cold chill surge through my veins, by an icily given glare from Diomache- Dia, for short, who is my mother.

*Flashback*

"Daemetriyah, what happened to you?" my father asked abruptly, while eyeing myself meticulously, ignoring the apparently rude stares, and hushed remarks from his dinner guests.

"A fight…" I quietly began, much less, equally annoyed.

"Come here."

I did as I was told. When I got no more than 2 feet in front of him, I said nothing as he silently eye-balled the large and noticeably crusty blood wound near the front of my head's crown, or the black-eyed right eye, the broken, bruised, battered, and sliced right cheekbone, cut lip, the extremely-large, yet stitched X slice into my left arm, the scratches on my lower left arm, the numerous still-bloodied slits on my still-aching wrists, my broken right arm in a make-shift cast, or the torn and gaping flesh wounds visible through my equally-torn-and-bloodied tank top, on my lower back. Yes, I knew that I was in very bad shape- only lucky to have been still conscious through so much blood-loss… Lastly, 2 intersecting diagonal gashes on my lower abdomen marked the end of this fierce, bloody battle. 

"Did you drive home like this?" my father, Richard- or Rich, as he likes to be called, softly inquired.

"No…" I whispered. 

"I did, sir." one of my best buds, Andreu-Fabian commented.

"Well then…" he began in obvious irritation, "I don't suppose either of you have a damned well good excuse as to why you and the rest of the 'squad' would show up ill-mannered, poorly-dressed, and immensely out-of-character in front of elite U.S. commanders during dinner." he hurriedly, yet obviously remarked- for we knew this was coming. But we only stood there in stoic silence, heads lowered, shown as a sign of submissions to one's forthcoming threat, that never came…

"Respect, daughter. Show some respect to your elders… next time." he articulated smoothly and coherently.

However, my vision was now aligned elsewhere…_Oh don't worry Jaevyn; you're not the first person to dump me, and you most certainly won't be the last. _I found myself thinking about how I edgily nonchalantly told my ex, then walking away without an utter response from him, until it was already seemingly too late. 

Daemetriyah, wait! he suddenly then called out, after me. In return, I flipped the bird, but kept on walking without ever turning my back around. _It's all over, _I found myself remembering my saying that. _Or so, they have said… _

Shaking my head mentally in disgust, I turned to my left and saw Andreu glaring at Tim, all the while. Like H*ll he did, for I was burning- no wait, heating up inside, for having him see me like I was, under such formal circumstances, in comparison to his prim and proper, tucked and tailored black suit. Heck! If it weren't for an attendant's lack of information misinterpretation, we would have not gone through a wild and f*cking goose-chase, half-way around town, as insisted by her, to eventually lead us to peril in ultimate doom!

*Flash-Forward to Now*

"Daemetriyah…" Dia began, leading me too a far-more secluded booth, away from the other individuals dining, "I have a vision for you… Listen and observe. And no, you cannot go 'partying' tonight with Adia and Isis."

But before I can protest- even feebly in such a populate setting, for I knew she said that because of recent events, and not because of "business", a vivid vision enhanced and heightened my senses and clung to my aura.

__

"The choice is yours." the black-robed figure solemnly spoke.

Hesitantly, I saw that she took the knife, with a more-than questioning look in her eyes. Then glancing carefully at it, she smirks as the dagger slightly cuts her fingertips on her left hand, giving off a trickle of light-sanguine liquid. She knows this weapon well; it is a swept-hilt dagger, crafted from the finest bronze and high-carbon EN-45 spring steel. It may not have been the deadliest of its kind in hand-to-hand combat- or otherwise, but it still was pretty damn effective, like now, for instance. She expected better from the man, but obviously, this will have to do…

__

"You know very well of the consequences, my dear," he raptly began, "You can live a lie, or die the truth… There are no other options for you, my dear little one."

"So it is true," she coldly began, "I am the lie living for you so you can hide… father. Well, good-bye now, for in life, I am no longer yours."

Now, without much trepidation, she forcefully plunged the knife straight into her heart, churning it until she bled her very life-source dry, drowning now in her own lungs…

Blinking, I "awaken" from this vision- similar to a vision of a psychic's, only to find questioning looks from Adia, Isis, mom, and her "escort", staring back- or through me, maybe. *Sigh* _This is going to be one damn long night… _I thought. For I know that with every vision I have, there comes trouble…


End file.
